fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Las Homura
Las Homura(ラスほむら Rasu Homura) is the leader of Black Dragons, an incredibly dangerous and ancient Dark Guild that was kept hidden by the Magic Council due to their inappropriate actions that they have committed during ancient times. Appearance Las has a fairly toned build in general, and is also fairly tall. He is protrayed as a "teenager" due to the effects of one of his Dark Écriture spells. Like a modern teenager, he dons a teenage uniform, and a pair of plain green long trousers. His true form is yet to be revealed. Personality Las is extremely perverted, even in his youth, as he was seen constantly stalking girls in the Earth Land, instead of only focusing on his mission to destroy the aforementioned dimension. In general, he is very talkative, reckless and arrogant, as he puts great regards on his own power and talent. However, this is only the first side of the coin. Alternatively, in battle, he is very wild and merciless, using one of his Dark Écriture spells to subdue his opponents until they submit defeat; or they die of excruciating pain. He is also very perceptive, as he will often read his opponents before taking the appropriate actions. History Relationships Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Dark Écriture It is a Magic that allows the caster to write runes, sometimes without a writing tool such as a pen or a quill,for various types of effects. Essentially, the spells used for this Magic work only on what the caster writes with it; in other words, what they write goes as follows, making it a sort of "rule" in using Dark Écriture.The properties of the magic is centered on the writing of the runes; however, if rewritten correctly, the effects will change.The runes can be written on an object, person, or even in midairfor the effects to take place. The runes can be written for different purposes, such as traps, and offensively can be cast upon an opponent to inflict either physicalor mental injury. The caster can also conjure an element for usage of this Magic, like poison. Death is also a possible effect. However, simple usage of this Magic that is convenient for the user, such as teleportation or flight, can also be used. Another type of spell is actual transformation, in which the caster is able to transform themselves and be granted a different appearance, even strength. Requip This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armour and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Las often uses this to conjure a near-impenetratable armor. Shogun.jpg|Requip: The Shogun Trivia *According to the author, his stats are: *His appearance is based off Tatsumi Oga of Beelzebub. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail: Dimensions Category:Antagonist Category:Dark Mage